


silver and N do laundry: the movie

by powerlens (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/powerlens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He must have taken pity on him, he supposes, this quirky 20-something who was just traveling the region by himself. But now, Silver's wondering if N happens to know anyone else that might take him in, because he's considering dumping his green ass back in Unova over a simple lesson in doing laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver and N do laundry: the movie

It all starts when Silver foolishly thinks it'd be a good idea to leave N standing in the kitchen while he uses the bathroom.  
"Hey, Silver?" he hears N call from upstairs. "What on earth is this contraption you've got here?"  
"What?" Silver calls back, zipping up his pants quickly and running his hands under the tap for less than two seconds. Jesus, he leaves N alone for two minutes and now the green-haired bastard's snooping around his house. Stomping up the stairs, he finds N standing in front of the washer and dryer, looking puzzled.  
"That's the washer and dryer, idiot," Silver says, pinching the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. "You never used one?"  
"No!" N says, and he moves to open the door to the dryer and curiously sticks his head inside. There's a few spare coins sitting on the bottom of the drum, but N is more interested in pulling out the lint trap and getting lint all over the floor.  
"How'd you even wash your clothes, then?" Silver figures he probably knows N pretty well by now, but there still are a lot of things left for him to learn about this mysterious grass blade. Surely he washes his clothes, though, Silver thinks as little tufts of lint float to the floor, where they'll inevitably get stuck in the carpet and then Giovanni will make him vacuum it up later. He can't imagine that running around wearing the same clothes all the time could possibly be enjoyable.  
"When I lived in the castle, I had people to wash my clothes for me," N says simply, as if all kids were raised by the leader of a criminal organization. Silver is about to roll his eyes at that until he realizes he was raised by the leader of a criminal organization as well. "When I started traveling Unova, I would wash my clothes on the banks of secluded rivers."  
The image of N stark naked and scrubbing his khakis in the running water of some creek was not one Silver ever needed to see. He grimaces and shakes his head, trying to clear the thought from his head. "No wonder you smell like dirt all the time."  
The words come out a little meaner than he intends, but N just knits his eyebrows together and says, "I smell like _nature_! There's nothing wrong with that." N turns and lifts the lid to the washer, noticing the sticky blue residue of laundry detergent around the rim of a hole on the side of it. He runs his finger through the substance and, before Silver can tell him not to, he licks it and wrinkles his nose.  
"Look," Silver says, drawing N's bony hand away from the laundry detergent remnants before he can taste it again, "if you're gonna live here, you're gonna need to learn to do your own laundry, because I'm sure as hell not going to be your maid."  
"Of course," N says, a little offended. "I'm a grown man. I'm capable of doing my own laundry."  
"Damn right." Silver turns and picks up the basket of dirty laundry that's been sitting in the hall but he hasn't quite gotten around to actually washing. "First thing you gotta do is put some soap in there." He picks up the jug of Tide sitting on the dryer and shows it to N. "Not a lot, though, this stuff isn't cheap. And you're not supposed to eat it, either." Silver pours a small amount into the cap of the Tide bottle, and then dumps that into the hole that N was looking at earlier. He recaps the bottle, sets it on the dryer, and then starts to load clothes into the drum of the washer.  
"Now," Silver continues, "you gotta wash clothes that are different colors separately. You gotta separate your darks and your colors from your lights. One time I left a red sock in with the whites and it turned all my dad's white dress shirts pink. He was pissed. He came home from work all humiliated. Said Archer laughed at his masculinity or something."  
N cocks his head. "But what does it matter if your shirt turns pink?"  
Silver sighs. "Because then you have to go out and buy a whole bunch of new white clothes. Pink isn't a manly color, N."  
"That's ridiculous. Societal definitions of masculinity shouldn't bar one from wearing certain colors." N's fiddling with a dryer sheet now, holding it up to the light and peering at it.  
Silver sighs. "Look, just do the laundry like I tell you, okay?" He shuts the lid to the washer a little harder than he expects, and the resulting bang startles N, who drops the dryer sheet.  
"Come over here," Silver says, motioning for N to join him. "See this knob here? You turn it to a different setting based on what you're washing. It's not that hard, I'm sure you can figure it out on your own when you need to." He turns the knob to "casual," then jabs the start button and the washer whirs to life.  
"And then what?"  
"And then we wait." Silver points to the washer's display, which reads "40". "It'll be done washing the clothes in 40 minutes."  
"Pfft!" N sticks his nose in the air at that. "When I wash my clothes in the river, I finish washing them in 10 minutes flat. Why on earth would it possibly take 40 whole minutes to wash clothes? This seems really inefficient, Silver."  
"It's not," Silver spits. He's beginning to wonder just exactly why he decided to let N live with him. He must have taken pity on him, he supposes, this quirky 20-something who was just traveling the region by himself. But now, Silver's wondering if N happens to know anyone else that might take him in, because he's considering dumping his green ass back in Unova over a simple lesson in doing laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> will N and silver successfully do the laundry? will N eat any more laundry detergent? will this have more than one chapter? who knows? i sure don't


End file.
